With development of a short-distance communications technology, there are more anti-lost devices that are based on the short-distance communications technology, such as a property tracking label, a child anti-lost hand ring, and a watch. Such anti-lost devices provide a user with an anti-lost application that is within a line-of-sight range. Further, a short-distance communication connection is established between an anti-lost device and a mobile phone. When a distance between the anti-lost device and the mobile phone exceeds a specific threshold, a radio signal of the short-distance communication connection established between the anti-lost device and the mobile phone is weaker, and the mobile phone or the anti-lost device sends an alert to inform the user that the anti-lost device is relatively far away from the user.
However, once the anti-lost device is beyond the line-of-sight range, the user cannot directly find a position of the anti-lost device. The user can only try to search along a possible direction of the anti-lost device. The anti-lost device can indicate, according to a signal strength of the short-distance radio signal, whether the user is far away from or close to the anti-lost device. Therefore, in other approaches, the position of the anti-lost device relative to the user cannot be clearly indicated.